


It's not gross! They're cute!

by notmuchwritings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Frog - Freeform, childhood AU, he's not impressed, she's trying to impress him with the frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchwritings/pseuds/notmuchwritings
Summary: Hange wants to show Levi something she thinks to be amazing.I suck at summaries TvT/





	It's not gross! They're cute!

**Author's Note:**

> They're supposed to be about 6-8 here.   
> It's the first thing (never mind fic) I have written in a while so please excuse that it's not that great.   
> It's not proof read so please feel free to point out my mistakes.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." 

"... Why?" 

"I have a surprise to show you!" 

He stared at her for a few moments. Her messy brown hair was even more of a mess than usual, with small twigs and leaves sticking out of it as well as a few clumps of mud. To him, it was a surprise she could still see out her murky glasses. 

She had dragged him out here, dragging him through bushes and dirt, he'd even managed to scrape his knee on a rock when she had him crawling through some kind of tunnel. She claimed it was to see something amazing, yet here they were at their destination and all Levi could see was a dingy pond in the middle of a small wooded clearing. 

"I thought that was the surprise…" He said monotonously, pointing at the pond. 

"That was only the first one! I have another one to show you." Hange grinned, rocking back and forth on her feet. 

Levi sighed and brushed some of the dirt on his hands onto a handkerchief before holding them out, hip width apart. 

"No, no, you gotta cup them together." Hange corrected him. 

He rolled his eyes but did as she instructed and cupped his hands together. 

"Now, close your eyes." Hange chirruped. 

"... Really?" Levi huffed. 

"Yup, it's gotta be a surprise after all."

Rolling his eyes once more he closed his eyes, "You better not do anything stupid." he murmured, waiting for her to do whatever she had planned. 

"It's not stupid, you'll see."

Hange hovered her hands over Levi's and smirked.

"Oi, shitty glasses, what's taking so long?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"You're so impatient, Shorty." Hange snorted, "Anyway, you can open your eyes now. 

Levi opened one eye slowly, and saw her hands hovering over his. Before he could say anything she opened her hands up, allowing whatever was within them fall into the palms of his hands.

"Ta-da!" She cheered proudly. 

There sat a small green creature, otherwise known as a frog. Levi stared at it for a minute, it felt sticky and gross. 

"That's gross…" he said, grimacing holding the creature as far away from himself as possible. 

"It's not gross! They're cute!" Hange declared, pushing Levi's hands closer to his body again. 

"No, four eyes, this thing is gross and feels disgusting." he retorted, shoving his hands back towards her, "Take it back."

"You only think that because you haven't had a proper look." She responded, shoving his hands back towards him. 

"Oi! Just take it back!" 

"You have to look closer!" 

They continued for a few more moments, shoving the frog back and forth before it jumped in the air. They both looked up as the frog ascended, when it came back down it landed square on Levi's face. 

"Yack!!" Levi yelled, falling over backwards onto his butt, frog still sitting on his forehead. "Get this stupid thing off of me!" Levi growled. 

"Wait, I need to catch it again!" Hange responded, walking closer to Levi ready to catch the frog once more. 

"Just get it off!" 

"I will, just hold still." She said, slowly bringing herself closer to his face. 

When she wasn't too far from the frog she quickly lunged for it. Her hands came full force towards Levi's face but as she went to grab the frog it jumped away. This left nothing in between her hurtling hands and Levi's forehead. There was a large smack, that reverberated around the small clearing they were in. 

"Ahhh! It got away." Hange gasped, quickly looking for it again. Levi merely glared at her, rubbing the red mark left on his forehead. 

"Help me look Levi." She said, "I'll look around here, you go search by the pond." 

With no intent to search for the damn thing he trudged over to the side of the pond and knelt down. At least the pond was clean, the water was clear enough to spot a couple of fish darting around. He glanced into the water's surface at his reflection the red mark stood out against his pale skin. It didn't hurt really, it was just annoyingly obvious, with a huff he began rubbing it lightly. 

It didn't take long before he saw Hange's reflection in the water too, she looked to be creeping up on him. 

"Oi, I can see you, you know." Levi grumbled. 

Without saying a word she crept closer still. 

"What exactly are yo-" before he could finish she pounced on him, pushing both him and herself into the water. Levi landed face first in the water, "Oi!" He yelled, pushing himself up onto his arms to breath, Hange had landed on his back and had yet to move. "Oi! Shitty glasses get of me!" 

"I caught him!" Hange cheered, sitting up (but not off, of Levi) and holding her hands cupped hands in the air. 

"I said," Levi began, using force to topple her off, "get off me!" he finished, leaning up enough that Hange fell off him into the pond besides him with a splash. 

"Careful, Levi! I almost dropped him." She gasped, clasping her hands together as tightly as she could without hurting the creature in her palms. 

"..." Levi just stared at her in annoyance as he sat up. 

"He really seems to like you, doesn't he?" Hange giggled, peeking through a small hole she made in her hands. "He was sitting on the brim of your hat."

"What are we gonna do now?" Levi asked. 

"Well, I brought a small tub to put him in when we fou-" 

"Not about the frog. I mean us." Levi interrupted, sounding more impatient and more impatient with each word. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"We're soaked four-eyes."

"Oh,that…" Hange laughed sheepishly, "I guess we just, you know dry off."

"Tch." Levi scoffed. 

"Hey it's the middle of Summer, if we sit in the sun it really shouldn't take too long."

Levi just stared at her in disbelief, at a loss for words. 

"Come on, there's loads of sun over there." Hange said, standing up carefully. She walked over to the particularly sunny spot.

Levi followed suit, picking up his hat that had fallen off as he did. "You owe me a new hat." he murmured, grimacing at the drenched one in his hands. 

"If it'll cheer you up, I'll give you one hundred hats!" Hange grinned. 

"I don't need that many." Levi murmured, shaking his head. 

"Your loss." Hange shrugged, sitting on the log they had placed their bags by. "Can you get the tub out my bag? I don't want to chance losing James."

"Who's James?" Levi questioned, pulling the tub out the bag and removing the lid. 

"The frog, of course."Hange smiled, placing him in the box gently. 

Once the lid was back on the box Levi sat down next to Hange. He removed his shoes and emptied them of the excess water. 

" What are you going to do with him."

"I just want to study him a bit." She brought the tub close to her face and stared at the frog intently. 

"Ahhh…" Levi responded, wringing his shirt off. He should have expected as much. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed over the pair, only the light twittering of nearby birds could be heard. The sun was warm were they were sitting, accompanied by the faint breeze. It began to feel like a sleepy afternoon and if it weren't for the fact they were still currently soaked, Levi would probably be enjoying himself. 

After a while Levi stood up with a huff. 

"Oh, what's up Levi?" Hange questioned, only momentarily looking away from the frog to glance at him. 

"I'm going home to change." He muttered, throwing his bag on his shoulder and sliding his shoes back on. 

"Eh? But we were drying off here." Hange responded, now giving him her full attention. 

"At the rate we're drying off, we'll catch a cold. Now come on." He grunted, picking her bag up. 

"Come on Levi, just a little longer. I can't take James home, my parents wouldn't allow it and I wanna study him more." Hange whined. 

"You can just get another frog another time."

"Please, Levi!" 

"Tch, if you wanna stay here be my guest." He huffed, placing her bag back down and beginning to march away. 

"Come on, don't be like that." Hange said, getting up and jogging up to him. "You don't even know the way back."

"I'm sure I could manage."

"But what if you get lost?" 

"... The woods here isn't that big."

"Come on Levi, I promise I won't be that much longer." She placed her hands together and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. 

"We're leaving, now four-eyes."

"Alright, alright you win." She pouted. 

She walked over to her bag and picked it up. Then she took the tub and with a loud, exaggerated sigh released James into the pond. Once she finished watching him swim into the lily pads she trudged over to where Levi was. Without saying a word to him she began leading the way out,refusing to look at him. 

As the pair began making their way back home the silence that hung around them began to become uncomfortable. Obviously, Hange was upset she had to leave earlier than she had hoped and was giving Levi the silent treatment as some kind of retaliation. 

"Oi." Levi huffed. 

No response. 

"Oi, shitty glasses." He said louder. 

No response. 

"Hange, quit ignoring me."

The use of her name caught her off guard and she replied "What is it Short pants?"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I promise to come back here and help you catch a frog another day." He had no intention of actually helping to catch one but he didn't entirely dislike the idea of visiting the pond again. 

"Really? You mean it?!" Hange responded, her voice now full of enthusiasm again. 

"Yes… Just stop giving me the silent treatment." he replied dryly. 

"Okay, okay but you have to pinky swear!" Hange declared, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. She held her pinky out with a smug smile. 

Levi sighed inwardly, this was childish but… If it would get her to stop pouting it was worth it. 

"I pinky promise to come back and catch some frogs with you." Levi said, shaking her pinky with his. 

"Great!" Hange beamed, "Don't forget, you absolutely can't break your promise now." 

"I wasn't planning on it…" Levi mumbled in response as they began moving again. 

***

When the pair returned the next week Levi made sure to bring a change of clothes and a towel for both himself and Hange. Twenty minutes into searching, he was glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading >v<9  
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed.   
> Hopefully I'll write more stuff soon.


End file.
